Stuck
by Livylooloo
Summary: It started with a fight. Then a party. Then a drink. Then four more. And then something we never wanted to happen, ever, ever... Rated T maybe should be M becaus, well I dont want to ruin the story. Set 3 years after MR3.
1. Fight with Fang and PARTAY

1**Discaimer: You know what I am gonna say so why should I say it? Fine. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

It's been three years, and finally, FINALLY, Itex is destroyed. Dead. No more! The Flock and I found a nice, BIG(and by BIG I mean 2 stories 10 bedrooms) house and we all settled down. For those who are asking, What is the Flock? READ THE BOOKS! GO ON FANG'S BLOG! Or, just keep reading. I can tell you.

The Flock consists of 8 mutant kids. We were experimented on as babies, which is how we got our wings and powers. We are 2 bird, 98 human.

I am the oldest one of the Flock. My name's Max, and I am 17 years old. I have a power: super-speed flying. I am the leader of the Flock, and probably the best flier, too.

Next is Fang. He is a couple of months younger then me, but is still 17. He never had a power. Until last month. We were flying when all of the sudden, he was gone. His clothes were floating around in the air, but he wasn't there. Later we found out it was invisibility. He can sort of control it. He is the most quiet, and hardly shows any emotion. He's also my best friend. And for all you people saying a girl can't be best friends with a guy at your age! You must be dating! I will kick your little booty from today to next Tuesday. 'Cause we are JUST friends.

Iggy is the blind kid. Haha, nice, right? He was experimented on as a toddler which made his eyes fail. He doesn't really have a power, unless you count that he is REALLY good at hearing. Maybe it is because he is blind, maybe it's not. He is 16, turning 17 in a month or something.

Nudge is our little chatterbox. She can't CONTROL it. She has a power, which is being able to touch things and find out who has been there and their emotions. It's kinda sad. She is 14 years old, and quite a teenager now. She has grown so beautifully. Her hair is waist length and her smile is so white. She is also a fighter. When we destroyed that last School, you should have seen her fight! I almost cried. She is so graceful, yet so fierce. I love it.

Gazzy is 11 now. He is so cute. He dyed the tops of his hair electric blue, which matches his eyes. He can mimic anything, anyone. It is annoying sometimes. But ALWAYS funny.

Angel, my baby, is 9 years old. She is so extraordinary. She can control minds, talk to them, read them, can breathe underwater, and can even talk to fish. At age 9. I am afraid she will keep getting more powers.

Total, our dog, is I don't know how old. But he talks. He is rather annoying. I prefer not holding him.

There are two new people. They are twins, 7 years old. We found them at the second Itex/School we went to. They were in the termination room, about to be "retired." We took them out as quick as you can say MAX WILL TOTALLY KICK ITEX'S BUTT EXTRA HARD! They have only one power each, I think. The girl, Swish, can control the ocean. Huge wave. Small wave. No waves. Her and Angel are so funny together. She will make a gigantic wave, and Angel will jump into it and body surf down to shore. They are quite the match. Swish has the cutest wings. They are jet black, with teal/blue streaks on some feathers. Swish's brother, Lightning, can kinda control the sky. He doesn't have complete control; his powers aren't all the way here. But he can make a slight rain shower, and once he actually made it thunder. I was so proud. He is so adorable; he has a crush on Angel. He will follow her around like a puppy. His wings are the exact same as Swish, but his have an electric yellow streak.

Anyway, to make a long story short:

There was an evil company. Called Itex. They were trying to kill half the world and create extraordinary beings(like us) to rule it. But we destroyed them.

Wasn't that short?

Well, now we are at home, getting ready for a party that our friends are throwing. The kids(everyone under 16) are staying home with my half-sister Ella. Me, Iggy, and Fang are still in school, suprisingly. I wasn't going to go because I don't have much knowledge, but it was very easy to learn so I stayed in. Besides, what would I do all day?

So now I am wearing these jeans that Nudge made me buy, and a kinda-my-style shirt. It is orange and tight. I don't like the tight part. I walked downstairs to grab my cell phone, the car keys, and a purse full of money in case I needed it. Fang was already downstairs, and we were waiting for Iggy. The kids just left with Ella. Fang was looking weird.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Lair. Something's wrong. Spit it out."

He took a quick breath, " I don't know. Something seems wrong. Like we aren't done with Itex yet."

I groaned. "Fang! Stop being so paranoid! We are safe, can't you accept that?"

He looked me in the eye, "Max. Listen to me. Something seems really wrong. I just have this feeling.." His words trailed off.

"Why are you always so negative Fang? We finally have a chance to be happy, and you refuse it!" I shouted. Why was he so annoying. Can't I just relax for one night?

He glared at me. "I am not negative..." He tried to keep talking but I cut him off.

"Yeah? Mr.Emo isn't negative! And he is definetly NOT paranoid. Suuureee..." He glared at me.

"Max! Please... please listen to me. I have this feeling, this image in my head..." HE practically begged.

I moaned. "You are just so big-shot. Always needs action! Always NEEDS something bad! Can't we be happy for once?"

Just then Iggy walked in the room wearing ripped jeans and a cute Ralph Lauren polo. I growled, "I'm driving." And then left the room to the car.

We had this huge SUV so we could fit all of us. I almost ALWAYS drived, and Fang sat shotgun.

I didn't talk the whole ride.


	2. Made up with Fang, and more

1We pulled up to the house. It was crazy. Lights were streaming from the windows and the music was blaring. I slid out of the car and was greeted but one of my friends from school, Livvy. "Omigod! Max! You look sooo cute! I love that top!" She gushed.

Fang smirked, "Yeah right. She wouldn't look cute if it bit her in the butt."

I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Livvy. We walked into the house and I was surprised by the loud music. The house was full of people, some who looked WAY older than my grade. I giggled nervously, " Um, are we at the right party?" Livvy through back her head and laughed. Her dark red hair waved and a way older guy than us whistled. Woo-wooo. I smiled. "Come on Max! Let's dance!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I nervously shuffled around. "Max... Loosen up!" She shimmied up and down and I let myself dance with her. In the corner of my eye, I saw Fang and a few guys staring at some girls on the stage, wearing way too short shorts and reveling their stomachs with tiny shirts. I groaned. Sexist Pig. Iggy was in another corner with his girlfriend, Linda. He was smiling as she leaned against him. I groaned, ew, as she leaned in to make out with him. Ugh. Why couldn't I just have fun like Livvy? I let the music move through me as I twisted around, dancing. A blonde boy, who looked 19, grabbed my waist as I shimmied. I smiled and let myself go crazy. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck tenderly. Ew. I pulled away.

"Come on," He mumbled in my ear. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a cooler, outside, near the pool. I saw Fang drinking something from a bottle and wanted to kill him. The blonde boy pulled out a small cup and filled it with clear liquid. "Drink it." He offered. I took it. "Just tip your head back and let it flow down your throat." I always knew to say no. But why not ? If anything went wrong, I would never do it again. There IS a first for everything. And I would only have one drink. I saw Fang gaping at me, so I grabbed the cup and poured it down my throat. It burned. I sputtered. It tasted horrible. Sour. Like fire. Full of lime, and tart. I rubbed my throat, and felt my eyes water.

Yet I grabbed another small cup and dumped it down my throat.

Four cups later...

My vision was fuzzy. I stumbled over to the blonde boy, wrapped my arms around his neck, and started making out. Then I saw Iggy. "Hey Iggy! I mean George! Wait.. No, Jeff! Hehe." He heard me and walked over.

"Max? Are you okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah! I feel great! Why aren't you dancing? Let's dance." I tried to pull him towards the dance floor but his feet were firmly on the ground.

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Max, it's late. Lets go home! Please." I pulled away from him. My lip quivered.

"I don't wanna leave!" I stomped my foot on the ground, and ran away. Wait. Wrong way. Whose house was I at again? Oh yeah. Some guy from high school. What's his name? Greg? Maybe. I saw Livvy, and I tried to run over. Her eyes were blank. " Hey Max! Try this! It's so good!" She shoved a bottle of beer into my hand and I realized I was thirsty. I tipped my head back and sucked it down.

"Mmmm. Yummers! I want more!" Since when did I say yummers? Never. Wait. I was about to do something. Oh yeah! The bar! I hurried over and took a seat next to a dark haired cutie. Oh, it is Fang! Yay. Wait, I am mad at him. He saw me and stared at me, his eyes glassy. I grabbed a Margarita looking thing and tossed it down my throat. Then I stared back at Fang.

"I hate you, Max." He quietly said.

"I hate you, too." I answered. He leaned in towards me, and I leaned towards him. Our lips met, and we immediatly started making out. Our lips sucked each other. Our tongues met. We were so drunk. Iggy came over and mumbled something to Linda. She told him whjat was happening. He came towards us, but we were already up and shimmying on the dance floor. I shook my booty violently and he licked his lips. We giggled. He grabbed my hips and I tossed them back and forth. Left right left right. Fast. I turned and kissed him again. He tasted like that drink I had at the beginning of the night. Mmm. I pulled him towards the car , making out as we walked. I pressed the key to the car and I shook myself into the drivers seat. Fang went into the passengers seat. I put the key into the gas and pressed the pedal. The car jerked. Too fast. "WAIT!" Fang yelled, way too loud. He giggled. "Iggy is in there." He pointed at the house. I groaned.

I used my cell phone and my fingers fumbled on the numbers. "Ah. I can't type!" I slowly pressed the numbers, correct this time. Riiing. Riiing. "Iggala?" I asked.

"Hello?"

I giggled into the phone. "IthsMaximum." I slurred. I could hear him groan.

"Max? Where are you?" Iggy shouted into the phone.

"Weee're in theSoovie." I giggled.

"What?" He shouted.

"Theee Ess. Ooo. Veee." I said SLOWLY.

"Oh. The SUV? Max, I can't drive cause I'm blind. I would say Linda drive you home, but she has her own car and she can't leave it here. I am going to go with her, and she will drop me off at Ella's so I could check on the kids. And I'll sleep there. But drive CAREFULLY." I hung up. All I heard was blah blah blah. And with that, I revved up the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Fang kissed me. The road kept moving. It was confusing. And long. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of honking and shouts at us, I pulled into out huge hosues driveway. We made out all the way to the door. And then we slammed the door, drunk and all.

**Oo what will happen next?**


	3. I love you

I flung my purse into the living room and slammed my keys and phone down. Fang leaned in and kissed me sweetly. Memories of when we were 14 flooded my head, but quickly faded away. My head was feeling hurtful. I started to cry. But then Fang kissed me again, and it all felt better. I felt so free. I flung my wings open, not realizing what I was doing, and my shirt ripped in half, revealing lacey grey bra and my abs. "Ahh. That feels good!" I exclaimed as I fluttered my wings around. I caught Fang staring at my chest and I giggled. I felt as if I couldnt control myself. I crossed my arms over my chest. Fang opened his wings. His shirt was loose, but it still ripped the thread. It fell to the floor. I gaped at his abds and his arms. When did he get those muscles? All of the sudden I felt real giddy. I leaned in to kiss him, but as he shut his eyes, I ran away. I ran to the nearest bedroom, which was his, and slammed the door. He caught it and barged in. He grabbed me and pulled me above his head. I laughed. "Put me down!" I fake screeched. He threw me down onto the bed and I started laughing uncontrollably. He plopped next to me and we were face to face.

He looked me straight in the eye. "Max, I love you." Everything else faded away but him. I leaned in to kiss him feriously.

"I love you too." I muttered in his ear. We made out for a few minutes, and I felt his hands run up my back. I giggled. So did he. "Wait!" I cried. I pulled away and ran to the frigerator. In the back, I knew, waas were Mom kept her wine whenever she came over to watch the kids. "I have to stay calm somehow!" She told me. I grabbed a botttle and ran back to Fangs room. He smiled. I popped the lid off and took a swig. MM. I felt myself getting enveloped again in a fog where I knew what I was doing, but it felt as if it wasnt me doing it. I liked it. Fang took a swig too. The alcohol from before was wearing off but this was keeping us fresh and full of energy. We just lie there together, sipping from the bottle, for a few minutes. When the bottle was half empty, Fang set it on the floor. "Where were we?" He mumbled. I giggled and licked his lip. He opened his mouth and we were at it again. Fangs hand ran up my back and stopped at my bra.

"Fang, isn't this thing such a nuissance?" I asked. He nodded and smiled evilly as he unclipped my bra. He pulled it off and I heard him breathe, "Woah." I laughed, feeling so free. I lifted my wings and floated directly on top of him. He kissed me eagerly, and flew up himself. We were making out, in the air, having so much fun. I never thought we would get this far. I thought we were best friends. But that thought slid away like water drips from a faucet. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were fumbling with his jean button. His zipper. I smiled when I pulled down his pants and he tugged mine down. We were making out, shirtless, almost all the way naked, in his room. In the back of my mind, I was thinking, TOO FAST! But in the front all I could think was MORE MORE MORE! Fang went invisible and I saw his underwear drift to the floor. "Are we gonna do this?" He asked. I couldn't think. I nodded eagerly, drunkenly, not knowing what I was in for. He returned from invisible and there he was, laying on the bed, naked. "Your turn."

I laughed and put on a fake pout. "I cant go invisible! No fair!" But I still pulled my lacey underwear down and stepped out.

We lay on the bed, and I grabbed the wine buttle and chugged the about half of what we had left. The world was spinning. Fang chugged the rest. And with that, we connected in a way we have never been before.

It was amazing. We rised above the bed with our wings out, giggling. I felt bad for a normal human who was limited to only the bed. we made out, and eagerly experimented with this new game, something we both have never done before. I wondered if Iggy and Linda have ever done it. If not, they were missing out. I lost my train of thought and smiled to myself. This has been the best.

Fang POV

Max driving was like driving with a two year old. Max driving DRUNK was even worse. We were so silly. Cars honked at us, drivers screamed. But we pulled into the driveway, safely. I kissed Fang. She leaned in to kiss me, but our lips never met. I opened mine to see her squealing and running away. She started to slam the door, but I caught it and swung her up. We were having so much fun. And Max looked, well, hot with her shirt off.My mind was fuzzy, but I did tell her I loved her at some point. Haha. Before we "hated" each other, now we weremaking out.. I giggled at the thought. All of the sudden Max was gone, and I got ad. But then she was back with wine. I grinned and we shared a good half the bottle. When we were making out after, I felt as if we were getting repetative. Drink. Kiss. Drink. Kiss. I wanted to go farther. I unclipped her bra and she took it off. Wow. I grinned. I dont think I have ever shown this amount of emotion. Whatever. It's only Max.

Somehow, I was undressed, and we made out. And then, we fell onto the bed and made love.


	4. Orange Juice

I woke up with a HUGE headache, and not knowing where I was. This isn't my room! I rolled over to see Fang.

Oh crap.

I looked under the covers. I was naked.

Crap number 2.

And there was a wine bottle on the floor, empty.

You can guess it: Crap number three.

I moaned and got out of bed, trying to remember what happened. I slipped on a robe, and tip-toed into Angels room. She wasn't there. Neither was Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Swish, or Lightning. Oh yeah, they were at Ella's. I tiptoed downstairs to grab a piece of toast for breakfast. I slumped down onto the couch, and then saw my phone. I opened it. 3 new text messages.

**Awesome Party! Glad u came!**

**xox- Livvy**

**U O.K?**

**Ig**

**Wana hang? Unles u r doin something with Fang, u semed prety close wit him last nite**

**Livvy**

And then it hit me. I remembered my fight with Fang. I remembered the making out and all those drinks and the crazy ride home. I remember getting undressed and then...

Oh no.

That did NOT happen. It was a dream. Definately. O man. O shoot. I grabbed a cup of orange juice to help lessen my hangover.

But it wasn't a dream. It all makes sense. You woke up, naked, next to him, Max! I told myself. I sat on the couch, feeling like I wanted to cry. That probably messed up our friendship FOREVER!

I texted Iggy:

**U can cum home. Kids need to do hw today.**

**Max**

I got a text back. His phone was special- It read the texts out loud to him. And he could type good. He knows which numbers did what, so it was easy.

**In the car- u OK from last nite?**

**Iggy**

**Yes, Dad, I'm fine. **

**Max**

My phone was silent.

I ran upstairs and changed into normal clothes. I will pretned nothing happened last night if Fang asked.Shortly after I changer, brushed my teeth(my breath smelled like alcohol), and did my hair, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened it. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you come over earlier? I have been awake for hours!" I lied. Iggy shrugged.

I sat on the couch and Swish ran to sit on my lap. I ruffled her hair. "Did you have fun last night?" She squeaked.

I pretended like nothing happened, "Eh. It was okay." I tried to block my thoughts so Angel wouldn't know what really happened.

Just then Fang stumbled down the stair and took out the orange juice. He didn't even get out a cup, he chugged the whole carton down. It's a good thing he is always quiet, 'cause only I could tell he was suffering a major hangover. I refused to meet his eyes, and did NOT want to know if he remembered.

The kids all scrambled to their rooms to do their homework, and it was the middle of the day when Fang came up to me and whispered in my ear, "You can't avoid me forever."


	5. The Perfect First Date

"You can't avoid me forever, Max." Those words echoed through my head all day. I was so embarrassed, and if any of the other flock members found out what happened, I would absolutely DIE!

It was 7' o clock, and we just finished a very... erm.. awkward dinner. I hardly looked up from my plate the whole time. Also, I would shovel food into my mouth so that no one would ask me to talk. I was in my room, working on a very easy project about cells, when Nudge walked in.

"I have a question Max." She announced, and didn't even give me time to ask what before she started babbling, "For health we are learning about dating and couples and stuff and I have to make a timeline for a couple of what to do. So can you help me? I mean I know I just want help."

I nibbled on my lip. "Um, sure. I can help." I sat up in my desk chair and started, "Well, it should start off as friends. And then a date. And maybe holding hands on the first date. And maybe, just maybe, at the end of the first date a little peck on the lips. Then after a month or two of dating, you can make out. And then, when you are the right age and are completely in love, you can get married. And after that, when you ar ready, you can have," I gulped and spat out the word, "sex or have children." She smiled eagerly and ran out of the room. After she was gone for a few moments, I heard a voice behind me. I turned, and Fang was on my bed. He obviously just turned off his invisibility. He said, "Liar." I gaped at him and put my hands on my hips.

"What do you mean, liar?" I aksed.

"You don't believe any of that stuff you just told Nudge. I mean, we skipped from step 1 to the end in a matter of an hour, and skipped all that gush in the middle." I felt the redness rise into my cheeks.

"That is so not true. I was drunk, Fang! That wasn't me making out with you! I would have been responsible... would have done what I just said to Nudge!" I insisted.

He shot me a glance and walked out of the room.

Ugh.

That night, Angel came into my room wearing a cute little dress. "Max..." She started.

I looked up from my paper, "Yes, sweetie?"

She looked down and blushed a little bit. "Can we go to the movies?"

I was confused. "Uh, sure."

She smiled, but then it faded. "But there are no good movies out."

I thought, and a movie I have been wanting to see forever popped into my head. "How about The Fighter?"

She looked sad. "That's rated PG13. But it's okay, you and Fang will just go by yourselves."

Now I understand. Fang put her up to this. He wnated a date, so he got her to ask me. I smiled. How sweet. "Okay. Fine. Tell Fang that I will be downstairs in 10 minutes and he is driving."

I wanted to look good, but not too good. I slipped on a black shirt and a jean jacket to cover my wings. It matched perfectly with my dark skinny jeans.

I walked downstairs, and Fang blushed when he saw me. He mumbled, "Sorry the rest of the flock couldn't make it." Haha. Like he didn't plan that. We slid into the car and drove to the nearest theater. I was so excited. I have wanted to see this movie for weeks!

We stepped into the dark theater with extra buttery popcorn(extra large, of course!) and the movie started. It was pretty funny. Since we were real fighters, we laughed when everyone gasped. We yawned when people said, "Eww." And we whispered the whole time about how he should have kicked him there, or punched him here, or whatever.We walked out, best friends again, like there was nothing between us. Well, we were on a date, at the movies, but we pretended the party incident never happened. We were halfway to the car when I realized we were holding hands! Holding hands! Shivers ran down my back and I smiled. We kept talking about the dumb movie.

When we pulled up to the house and walked to the door, Fang stopped. He leaned in and softly yet quickly, gave me a peck on my lips. He smiled one of those rare 100 watt smiles. Just like what I told Nudge.

I fell asleep feeling warm and happy, but this time Fang was definitely not next to me. He was in his room, and I was in mine, and maybe one day we will sleep together again, but definitely not soon.

I just hope he doesn't post anything on the blog.


	6. In your heart

1**Authors Note- Nudge is only 14 in this story. In the last chapter she drove. But I figured that if Max drove when she was that age, why shouldn't Nudge? **

**Please review! **

Fangs POV

I walked silently along the sidewalk to our house. I felt so good. Max brought out a whole new side of me. I felt so happy with her, so fresh. I hoped she was feeling better. I was going to take her out to dinner tonight and tell her that I loved her. That she means the world to me. That I wanted nothing but to be with her.

I walked up the long driveway and opened our front door. I was surprised Nudge didn't come running to me talking about what they did today. She was sitting on the couch quietly(yes I did say quietly) and staring blankly at a show. Whatever. Not my problem. I turned into the hallway and into Max's bedroom, which was empty.

"Max?" I called. "MAX?" I checked every room in the house. No Max. I asked Nudge. She leapt from her feet and ran to Max's room.

"Shoot! Where is she? She told me she needed a nap and not to bother her! O man! What if she got kidnapped?" I covered her mouth. The Flock all came home and we all searched.

I was frantic until I heard Iggy's voice coming from Max's room. I ran in. He handed me a note, written in Max's handwriting. The Flock rushed in and I read it out loud.

**Flock,**

**I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. But I can't be with you anymore. I am causing you danger. I can't explain. But I think it's for the best. I don't know when I will be back. Maybe never. I don't even know where I am going, what I am doing. Maybe it would be better to leave forever. **

**You might be mad. But if you look in your heart, you will see why I had to leave.**

**I love you all.**

**Max**

Tears burned my eyes. How could she do this? I love her! I thought she loved me back. I thought she cared. And in this letter she's suggesting maybe suicide. I bit my lip and checked the Flock. Tears ran down their cheeks. Angel was sobbing.

I pulled my arm back and punched the wall. My knuckles cracked and blood rushed out. Plus there was a dent in her wall. I went invisible and walked into my room and slammed the door.

How could we live without her? How could she do this?!? I kicked my closet door, causing it to shudder. Some things fell off the shelves. A heart rolled past my foot. A tear ran down my cheek. Max made me that heart box in art class last month.

_If you look in your heart, you will see why I had to leave._

I dropped to the floor and grabbed the box. I ripped the top open and inside was a note. From Max.

**Fang**

**You're going to kill me. I know you're mad. But I had to leave. I am too embarrassed to stay. You can't tell anyone this. But remember that time 3 months ago? I'm pregnant. And I can't deal with all of you guys yelling at me. I can't deal with people at school making fun of me. I don't know what to do, so I flew away. This is too much pressure for me. I saved the world at age 14. I'm pregnant at 17. I'm a mess. **

**I love you Fang. I have always loved you. Always will.**

**Max**

That's when I blacked out.


	7. She knew

Max

I flew and flew, but the winds were getting harsh around me.

_It was not smart to leave the Flock, _the Voice kept saying. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I regretted what I had done. But it would be too hard to go back now. They all hate me now.

Finally I arrived at the place I wanted to be. The ground was still black with ashes, and the place looked like no one has been there. I flew downwards and landed gracefully.

I haven't been here in four years. This place was were our home, the place Itex burnt down in Colorado. I swallowed back tears.

Things were so simple then. Me and Fang were just friends, best friends. It was when I didn't have to save the world. When Angel got kidnapped.

I walked around the large lot. It was very silent, until I heard a crunch of grass. I turned. No one was there. Crunch. I turned.

"Hello Max." I whipped around to see Jeb standing there, his eyes speaking words. They were saying I'm sorry, and I'll help you, and I love you, daughter. I walked towards him slowly. When I reached him, he wrapped his arms around me in a huge bear hug. I squeezed back. He murmured in my ear, "It will be okay." And I sunk into his arms, believing him 100 percent.

Later, in a small cottage nearby that he called his home, he showed me a blueprint of a big house. He told me that he was building it by himself, and I could help him.

It actually took my mind off the Flock. A father/daughter project. I smiled.

I slept in his cottage on the bed(he took the floor) and no matter how comfy I was, all I wanted was to be back with my Flock.

Fang

I woke up alone. My head was throbbing from hitting my bed. I sat up to lay down. I was going to be a dad? At 17? This was crazy. How could I do this? I make one mistake, and Max is out of my life forever.

SOmeone knocked on my door. I stumbled over, put my normal un-emotional mask on my sad face, and opened it. Lightning came in. I went back to my bed. He walked over to the window and pointed outside to the pouring rain. "I am doing this," He informed me.

I nodded, "Cool."

His face was filled with sadness as he said, "it's for Max. How come you aren't sad she's gone?"

A wave of emotion hit me but I didn't let it show. I mumbled, "She was a lousy leader." He stared at me and gasped. But then he closed his mouth and smiled. "Guess what?"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

He squeezed his eyes real tight and a burst of lighting rung across the sky. "Good job." I complimented.

He smiled and lowered his voice, "Do you think Angel saw it?"

I laughed and kicked his behind towards the door. "Go ask her!"

He left the room.

Later that night, after I tucked in all the Flock, I went into Nudge's room. She has been silent all day. "Nudge? What's wrong?" Her gaze avoided mine.

"Nudge?" She stayed looking down. I sat on her bed and touched her shoulder lightly. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears. "I could have stopped her." She whispered. Tears dripped down her cheeks. I leaned in and gave her a hug.

When I pulled away and looked into her eyes, I saw that she knew. She knew why Max really left.

I stood up and left her room.

And guess what I fell asleep holding?

You guessed it, the note.


	8. Cleaning the room

**Authors Note**

**Alina Virgilyn C. Brooks(she left a review with questions)- the person talking to Fang was Lighting. It said it in the chapter. And when Lighting said, "I am doing this." HE meant that he was the one making it rain.**

**PLLLEEEAAASSEEE keep reading and reviewing!!'**

Max

Two months past. Our house was done. It is surprisingly easy to build when you have two wings and extreme strength. It was an exact model of our old house there, except for we added another story with three extra bedrooms. I loved it.

But something was wrong.

I missed the Flock.

I couldn't just go back because they all probably hated me. And what if Fang never found my hidden note? Then he would be shocked and everyone would think I am the worst leader ever. Which could NOT happen. Maybe I'll go back after this whole baby thing was done and say I adopted.

Those thoughts circled my head over and over, everyday. I missed them too much. Every time I heard a crinkle in the leaves and nothing was there, I would think of Fang.

Every time I went out to dinner and liked the food, I would think of Iggy,

Every time it rained, Lighting.

Every time I flew by and saw a beach, Swish.

Angel whenever I looked down at my growing stomach, because she was my baby.

And the rest just all the time.

Fang

Two months had past. The happy, joyful bright, in-love Fang went back into his box and locked himself up. Dark, silent, grouchy Fang was back.

Whenever someone at school asked me about Max, I said, "Max who?"

But inside was a whole different story. I kept the note under my pillow. I dreamt about her every night. I relived memories and tried to go back in time so that she knew that I loved her and would care about her no matter what. But I couldn't.

We went back to a normal schedule and avoided the subject of Max.

But then everything changed.

I came home from school one day and went into my room. I was working at my desk on some algebra homework when Angel walked in. "I'm cleaning the house. May I please clean your room?" I kept a blank face on and nodded. So she went about, dusting off places in my closet with a serious face. I have no clue why, but she looked very determined to clean.

Then she moved onto my bed. She patted it and started smoothing it out. She headed near my pillows and I thought, Crap. She can NOT look under there! Stop her! I leapt to grab her but she dived onto my pillows. "Aha! I knew you were hiding something!"

She reached under my pillows and grabbed the note Max wrote me. She started running towards the door, and I amde a jump to catch her.

It was slow motion. Moving through the air, throwing out my arms, hitting the floor with a thud. Angel ran out of the room screaming, "I'm sorry!"

I rolled my head back and muttered, "She will pay."

But even if she did, the secret I had kept for so long was about to be leaked out.

**Write me any suggestions you think should happen.. I have a vague idea but I need more! Please review!**


	9. The Truth Revealed

Fang

Angel ran from my room and I groaned. My secret is about to get out to the WHOLE flock.

Unless...

Maybe I could bribe her to give it back if I bought her a dress or something. 9 year olds are pretty easy to bargain with.

"Iggy?" I called.

"Yeah?" He yelled back.

"Can you make dinner?" I heard him walk to the kitchen. After dinner I would bribe Angel. I finished my homework quickly and ran downstairs for dinner. Everyone came in and sat around the table.

But two seats were empty.

Nudge and Angel weren't there.

"Where's Angel?" Lightning asked.

I shrugged and got up from the table. Swish shouted, "Angel?"

But I already had a clue.

I zoomed upstairs to her bedroom and looked out the window. In the distance, two dots were getting farther and farther away. "Everybody! Now! Out of the house! Follow me!"

I jumped out the window and snapped out my dark wings. I started flying quickly in order to keep them in sight. Soon after, Iggy pulled up on my right. A little after that, we were all in the sky. But still behind Nudge and Angel.

With all my might, I urged myself to go faster. I put on a burst of speed. Within five minutes, I put on my invisibility and caught up to Nudge and Angel, who were chattering about Max and her baby. I silently pulled up behind Angel, payback time. I grabbed her shoulders and flung her to the side. She let out a loud screech and then started laughing hysterically. I turned off my invisibility and gave her a noogie. "You are in such big trouble." I muttered in her ear. We slowed down as everyone caught up. I made an announcement, "Ok. Let's land, but only for an hour."

We all landed in a pretty deserted area. I took deep breaths, knowing what I had to do.

Angel's voice popped in my head. _It's ok, Fang. No one will be mad or unfair about this._

My voice was shaky as I said, "Well, when Max left, she also left me a seperate note. And it told me that.." I took a quick breath, "she was having a baby. My baby. And she left because she was embarassed."

Everyones mouthes drooped open and Angel squeezed my hand assuringly. _They are not mad or dissapointed, just surprised._ Her little voice said.

Swish spoke first. "COOL! Oh my that is so exciting! But why did she leave then? Now we will never get to see her or her baby again!"

I was about to say, "You're right. We lost our chance" when Nudge interrupted.

"Have we told you where we are heading?" SHe asked. Nice way to change the subject.

"No," Gazzy said.

Angel spoke now, "We are going to Colorado!"

I crinkled my brow in thought, already half knowing what was happening, "Why?"

Nudge and Angel both started talkign at once. "Max is there! At our old house! So we are going to go get her back!"

I was confused, but really happy. "Wha-"

Nudge kept talking, "I used my touch power thingy to find out how Max was feeling when she wrote it. But then I found out that it not only tells me the emotion, but what she was thinking when she wrote it! And I found out she was going to COlorado!"

I smiled brightly, not caring about my change in character. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


End file.
